Look I've Made A Ring For You
by Neferit
Summary: 'I look forward to build a life together with you,' he said. Will the fate grant him his wish?


**A/N:** Sheesh, I guess that I'm just another victim of Dragon Age: Origins obssession. But hey - show me someone who started to play the game and not become addicted to it in the process! Nelaros needs more love. And also - I simply had to write this down, otherwise the plot-Darkspawn would never let me live in peace!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just this fan fic is completely my fault. And all the grammar and other mistakes are also my fault. Oh, dammit!

* * *

**Look - I've Made A Ring For You**

I became engaged when I was about 15 years old - and my fianceé was, according to our elder, "a beautiful and lively lass from Denerim's Alienage". The date of our wedding was set after our eighteenth birthday, giving us a long time to get used to the whole idea of marriage.

Hmpf. As if I needed a fianceé, I thought at first. But seeing how I couldn't change anyone's mind about this, I started to think about this "beautiful and lively lass". How does she look like? What colour are her eyes? Her hair? Does she wear it braided or loose? How does her smile look like? Will the ring I was making fit her finger? Will she even like the ring? Will she at least like me, if she decides not love me?

I annoyed our elder for so long that he managed to get some portait of her - just a simple drawing. Well, more of a sketch. But at least now got the name Tamaris a face to it. A face which really was lovely. She had her hair braided and she had the most beautiful smile. The whole drawing radiated with her presence, no matter the fact that she probably had no idea of this drawing being made.

Another elf of Highever was engaged with someone from Denerim. Valora, a young girl which reminded me of a mouse with her small eyes and pointed nose. She was engaged to cousin of my Tamaris and when I found out that she was leaving about a month before I should take my leave, I decided to go with her. A double-wedding. And a month longer marriage with Tamaris than was originally planned. Valora herself was also pretty nervous from the whole wedding thing. We talked a lot during our journey to Denerim. She was told that her betrothed name is Soris, he has short chestnut hair, brown eyes and is slightly taller than she. I had no such knowledge, just what her face looked like - and I just didn't dare to reveal that piece of information to Valora. It was a secret I had guilty pleasure to hide from everyone but our elder.

To me it seemed that our journey is taking forever. The merchants we were travelling with didn't feel like going at dragon speed. Not that I blamed them - who would bother about speeding up when it's not you, who's half crazy and nervous from their wedding. Every night I prayed to the Maker that Taramis would fell for me as much as I fell for her image. Taramis, Taramis - what will you think about me when you set your eyes on me? Will you be happy to have me as your husband? I swear I will do everything in my power to make you happy. All I need is just to be given the chance.

And then the day we reached the gates of Denerim finally came.

We arrived early in the morning, which left us enough time to celebrate a double wedding. The elder of Denerim Alienage, Valendrian, didn't seem overly surprised by seeing me here a month earlier that I was supposed to make appearance - in fact, I think I've seen a flicker of content in his eyes when I inntroduced myself to him.

"Please, make yourselves at home before we prepare for the ceremony. Shianni," he turned towards a young redheaded woman, "go and wake Tamaris. I have no doubt that her father is letting her to sleep late today, since she was working hard until almost midnight, if I'm not mistaken. I'll send someone for Soris." The things started to move quite swiftly from that moment. Shianni took a look on us and then went quickly do what she was asked. Soon the whole place was full of smilling people, the air filled with sound of laughter. Not that it wasn't nice - after all, wedding is always considered a happy occasion which happens way too few times a year. But a _double_ wedding?

Valora's fiancé showed up soon after. If I and Valora were feeling nervous... Well, I can't imagine how this man felt. He must've been nervous for all four of us. Valendrian made the neccesary introductions. Soris gave us both a nervous smile and after short conversation excused himself. "I have to find my cousin," he said and almost run out of the house we were in. Valendrian gave us a small smile. "I'm sure he's happy that his cousin is getting married in the same day. They are very close to each other, and although both are more than capable, she's sometimes the one who gives him the neccesary back up." I nodded. Taramis just got another thing to her.

Shianni, the readheaded woman sent after Taramis entered the house, with two other bridesmaids following her. "I think we should go to prepare for the wedding," she said to Valendrian, "Taramis and Soris are currently searching for each other and as I know them, they'll both are eager to celebrate." I felt as if my stomach was suddenly full of stones - and judging from Valora's expression she felt the same way as me. However, we followed Shianni outside. She just looked around and already spotted two other main actors in today's theatre. "Soris, Tamaris - over here!" she yelled over and waved her hand.

As they made their way towards us, suddenly a group of humans appeared behind us. One of them grabbed one bridesmaid's shoulder. "Let go of me, please!" she cried out and suirmed in his grip to free herself. The man just laughed. "Well, it's a party. Lets just grab a whore and have some fun!" I was shocked to say the least, especially when the man adressed Shianni. "See the little thing over there? Looks like a little girl..." "Touch me and I'll gut you, you pig!" she spat.

But blood turned to ice in my veins when I've seen the man turning towards the newcomers - Soris and - oh, Maker! - Taramis. "Ah, it seems we have another pretty thing coming to make us company," said the man. Taramis haven't moved a bit when he hovered above her, just tilted her head a little. "I think you should leave," was all she said. His face twisted into angry mask. "Do you have the slightest idea who you talking to?!" Before she had the chance to respond, Shianni grabbed nearest bottle and hit him hard. One of his companions cried out as their leader fell to the ground. "Do you realize what you've just done and to whom?! He's Arl of Denerim's son!" Taramis just gave him a calm answer: "Well, then I suppose his father should gave him a lecture about proper behaviour, shouldn't he?"

However, all colour disappeared from Shianni's face after that. "I really messed it this time, didn't I?" She said after the humans disappeared. "I'm sure he won't tell anyone that just and Elf kicked his butt like that," said nervously Soris. Shianni left, muttering something about having to clean herself up, when Soris spoke to us. "And what about you two?"

"We are all right, just a bit shaken," responded Valora. Soris gave her a nervous smile. "Well, guess that the Arl's son started to drink early, didn't he?" His cousin, Taramis, nudged his side. "Oh, I almost forgot - this is Valora, my betrothed," he said apologetically. "Then this handsome man has to be Nelaros, right?" She said with a smile. I felt myself smilling in return. "I'm a lucky man to be greeted so warmly." Soris excused himself and Valora, leaving us alone. Well, as alone as you can be on the street.

We looked at each other for a moment. She was wearing an embroidered dress. The embroidery was simple - just several patterns in gold and silver - but it added nicely to the colour of her hair and skin. She had hair so light it almost seemed to be white, while her skin had nice a tan. I wondered for a fleeting moment - what does she see when she looks at me?

I coughed. "Well, here we are... Are you nervous?" I asked, unsure what to talk to her about. "Not really. What about _you_?" she answered my question with another question. I shrugged. "I though I will remain calm but then saw you and... well, lets say that I'm not so calm anymore, right?" She flashed me a smile, although she blushed slightly. "It can get only better, don't you think?" I just looked into her eyes. "Yes... I have to say that I look forward to build a life together with you," I confessed quietly, looking away from her face, afraid of rejection.

But what she did surprised me. I felt touch of her hand on my cheek, causing me to look back. "You know, Nelaros," sound of my name sounded like a verse of Chant from her mouth, "I was really nervous - until I saw you," she said, looking into my eyes, making me close them, while I covered her hand with mine and pressed it to my cheek. "I promise you I'll spend every moment of my life by trying to make you happy..."I whispered, opening my eyes again. I don't know how long we stood there, looking deeply into each other eyes - to me it was a timeless moment where the world around me went silent and moved into background, leaving me alone with her, her hand on my cheek and the sound of my heart pounding in my chest with the all feelings I had.

I swear we both jumped when our moment was interrupted by a discrete cough. "I think we should let our significant others to prepare for the wedding," said Soris in unnaturaly high-pitched voice. "Valora nodded in agreement, her eyes clearly signalling _'don't ask and come'_. "And don't you disappear on us," she said playfully to Soris, who looked positively pale. "That's right," I added, winking, "because we would still find you." Taramis blushed once again.

"Care to tell me what was that about?" I inquired once we were out of earshot. "There was another human entering the Alienage," said Valora. "Soris thought Taramis would be better suitable to talk him into leaving, so there won't be any further problems so soon after that one with those nobles." That made sense. I just hoped it won't take too long. I couldn't wait to slip the ring on her finger and call her _'my wife'_ for the first time.

They appeared together Valendrian. "There you are, Soris. I almost thought you would disappear," said Valora teasingly - but to me it seemed like quite a real chance of happening. He just cackled her a grin and replied: "Well, I didn't - and am here with Nelaros' blushing bride." I turned to her; she indeed was blushing. "You look radiant," I whispered to her, causing the blush deepen. She took my hand and pressed it gently. Valendrian started his speech about Elves, Adraste, the Maker and such. I didn't pay much attention to him - all of it was turned towards the woman by my side.

Mother Boann started to speak the words of blessing. She's the only priestess who comes here, to sanctify the marriages here, to spread the word of Maker - or so I was told. She's one of the few humans who earned the trust of the Elves - and she treasures this trust, as it's not given lightly. She lifted her hand, starting the prayer: "In the name of the Maker, who brought us to this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light - "

Soris suddenly pointed somewhere behind her, causing her to turn around. Vaughan has returned. And this time he brought some of his guards with him.

"Milord? What an unexpected... _surprise_," stuttered Mother Boann. Vaughan just laughed. His laugher sent tremors to my body, as it carried a promise of something bad about to happen.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Mother. But I'm having a party which is sadly short of female guests..."

"Milord, this is a wedding!" burst Mother Boann angrily. Vaughan just sneered. "If you want to play dress up with your pets and have a tea party with them, suit yourself - but don't pretend this is a proper wedding!" Looking around, he added: "Well, we are here just for having some fun with the ladies, right?" "Yeah, fun with the ladies!" laughed one of his companions. Vaughan pointed at woman present. "Take those two," meaning bridesmaids, "this one in tight dress," meaning Valora, "and where is the bitch that bottled me?" The same of his comrades dragged Shianni closer. "Here she is!" Vaughan looked at her, struggling in the grip of his companion. "It will be a pleasure to tame, you bitch." I pressed Taramis' hand tightly. "Don't worry," I whispered to her hoarsely. "I won't let them take you!" I could feel her tense. "I can't let them take Shianni, Nelaros." I understood what she meant. She's going to let them take her, so she has a chance to protect her friend.

Before I could tell her anything else, Vaughan's eyes rested on her. "And here we have this pretty bride..." I let go of her hand and snapped: "You can not do this you, you villains!" It was useless, I knew it - but I had to try something. I couldn't let them to hurt her. Yet, two of the guards dragged me away from my bride, leaving her unprotected from the heavy blow from one of Vaughan's men. I watched, powerless, how her body fell to the ground and how they dragged her away together with the others. Maker, oh Maker - why are you allowing this to happen?

There was no time. "We have to do something!" I yelled in the middle of the suddenly very alive place. "I think... I think we should let it be and wait what comes from it," said one older woman. Man nearby nodded. "Yes, there's nothing we can do." Several other people voiced similar opinions, making my blood boil. I won't let Taramis get hurt just because of these fools! I stormed away, Soris surprisingly close by my heels. "Nelaros! Where do you think you are going?" he asked, grabbing my elbow to make me stop. I was fuming. "What do you think?" I snapped. "I'm going for Taramis, that's what!"

"Wait, dammit!" stopped me Soris once again. "We can't just go there unarmed!" He has a point, I realized. I had not even a single knife on me. Out of sudden, from shadows appeared a man in a strange armor, with dark hair and a beard. "That's something I believe I can help you with," he said with a small smile. "Who are you?" I couldn't believe that a shem would offer us help. Not after this. "Duncan of the Grey Wardens." "Hey, I remember you!" interjected Soris. "We spoke to you right before the wedding!"

"That's true," bowed the man a little. "However, that's discussion for another time. I believe you planned to go for your women, right?" returned the man to the original topic. "Yes," I said eagerly. "So, can you help us?"

Nodding, he gave us one of his swords and a crossbow. I grabbed the sword impatiently. "Be careful there, lad," stopped me the Grey Warden. "Make sure she comes out of there unharmed." I nodded, already thinking about how to get into the estate. Soris was hurrying behind me. "Why are you accompanying me, Soris? You seemed quite agreeable to the opinions in let's wait and see style." He shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, it's my fianceé there as well - and then, even if she wasn't there, what do you think would Taramis told me, if she knew I let you go there alone?"

I had no idea and in truth, I couldn't care less. What mattered to me was - will we be there in time?

Sneaking into the estate was easier than I would have thought. I had no intention of killing anyone - but when I saw one of the guardsmen who dragged Taramis so carelessly from the Alienage, I started to see red. With dexterity I didn't believe I had in me I sneaked behind him and with one swift movement cut his throat. "For Taramis," I whispered to the dying man, feeling strangely pleased. Soris made a choking sound. He looked positively green but didn't say anything.

"I think there's the room where the guards dragged and locked the women in this way," he said quietly after another short time of sneaking around the estate, pointing to one of the corridors. "I'll go there to make sure," he offered. I gave him my sword. "Here, take this. It's possible that one of the women will be able to use it and help you with the rescuing bussiness, should the need arose." He gave me a strange look I couldn't decipher. "Go!" I told him urgently. "I will guard the hall, you look for the women!"

He was away for only a short time when the guards returned. And caught me there, alone and unarmed. And they looked angry, very angry, I supposed they've found their dead fellow. They didn't ask anything. In a matter of eyeblick I was kicked to my knees. They surrounded me, each taking his turn in beating me.

_'Taramis, think only of Taramis,'_ I repeated to myself every time one of them kicked or hit me with his shield. Every part of my body hurt. But I couldn't give up. The longer time they spend with beating me means more time for Soris to find Taramis and the others.

_'Taramis, my beautiful Taramis...'_

I thought about the gentleness of her smile, the stars in her eyes.

_'Taramis, my only, my beloved Taramis...'_

I though of how her hand fitted into mine.

_'Tarami.....'_

All of sudden, the beating stopped and the room was filled with sound of clashing of swords, hoarse breathing and blood splashing. Blur of white, silver and gold is making its way through the hall, followed by something more colourful. I try to focus my eyes. It's Soris. And it's her.

As soon as the last of the guards fell, she's kneeling by my side. "Nelaros," says she. In her voice I can her a silent plea. "I came for you," I choked. There was a metalic taste in my mouth. Was it blood? I didn't care. All that mattered was the woman beside me.

"I made something for... for you," I said quietly. Why is speaking becoming so difficult? I reached to my pocked for the ring I made for her, reaching for her hand. I slipped in on her finger. "This maiden I take for my wife," I whispered.

Her fingers closed around my hand. "This man I take for my husband," is all she says. Her voice sounds like she was on the edge of tears. Breathing starts to be difficult, just like the speaking. "You still has to make it out of here, Taramis," I tell her. She's shaking her head but I don't allow her to speak. "Go, my wife," I whisper, "save the others and... and think of me sometimes..."

She leans close and kisses my lips, something I longed to do ever since I saw her. When my visions gets darker by each passing moment, I hear her whisper:

"Not sometimes, Nelaros... _Always_."

And then there's nothing more. But I'm happy.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is all, folks. Feel free to tell me your opinion and feel free to write me a critique. I will take everything as long as it's not flame, since noone expects the Spanish inquisition, you know.


End file.
